Dear Padfoot
by AdelaideWrites
Summary: Sirius is hurt by the things Marlene McKinnon has said when turning him down, so Remus decides to write him a letter telling him why Marlene is wrong.


**A/N: So this was inspired by a little drabble I found tucked away in my fanfiction folder. In that one Remus was actually talking to Sirius, instead of writing a letter, but it was way OOC and kinda weird, it sounded a bit like he was reading off of a letter. So I did just that: turned it into a letter! And I'm actually kinda happy about it. So here you go!**

**(Also please please please PLEASE review! Reviews are payment for fanfic writers!)**

**Warning: This fic contains boy/boy romance. There's no actual kissing or even anything suggesting the love is returned, so it's super mild slash actually. Don't know why anyone would have a problem with this one, but if you do, please kindly move on and leave no flames, they will be sent straight to Moriarty so he can burn you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. (Queen) Rowling. I promise. If I were, then wolfstar would be cannon.**

* * *

Dear Padfoot,

Today in the dorm you were being your usual drama queen self and complaining about the one girl who always turns you down: Marlene McKinnon. Nothing new. But I could tell something was different. I could tell it wasn't all show this time, I could detect the tiniest bit of hurt in your voice. You can't hide anything from me Sirius, especially when you're hurt, you should know that by now. So I wrote you a letter telling you exactly why Marlene is wrong.

Did she say you were stupid? You are not stupid. You've got top marks in every class, especially Astronomy. You've even got good marks in Potions of all classes (and we all know what rubbish that class is). You never take halfway decent notes and barely glance at them before tests, and yet you still pass with flying colors. You are not stupid Pads, you're the farthest thing from it.

Did she say you were ugly? Sirius, you know that you're the best-looking bloke in school. Every girl in school (save Marlene and Lily), and even some blokes, are falling over themselves for just one date with you. She must have been lying, because I don't know who in their right minds could ever find you anything less than gorgeous, what with your long, soft hair, your perfect skin, and your toned abs, not to mention your gorgeous grey eyes. You are not ugly, Sirius, you are the exact opposite of ugly.

Did she say you aren't anything special? Sirius, you were named after a star! How can anyone with a name like that not be special? But you are so much more than a name: you are charming, funny, full of life, and you know how to throw a killer party! You are the best friend I've ever had, in fact you're my best friend in the whole world. I can come to you with absolutely anything, and you're always willing to sit down and listen. You'll come to the library with me and pretend to study for a few minutes, so I can actually get some work done, then you drag me out after 20 minutes for a walk. You are the only person who could get to actually enjoy walks in the rain! Pads, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, and you are so, so, so important to me, don't ever let anyone tell you that you are any less than an incredibly special and important person.

I don't think this letter will ever reach you, because I will most likely just get made fun of for being girly, so I'm going to say this now:

I think I'm in love with you.

And Pads, if you've found this somehow and don't feel the same, please please please can you just pretend like you never read that? I don't think I could live if I wasn't friends with you all, and I really don't want to ruin that. I'll be alright, I promise, as long as we can still be friends. Okay?

And Pads? If you are reading this, promise me something: promise me that next time someone says something bad about you, just come to me, okay? You don't need to act cool in front of me, you know that, right? You can talk to me about anything, and I know you too well for that act to work on me. I can see right through it.

And I'm sorry. About that other thing. I tried to stop, I promise. Just forget about it.

Your friend,

Moony


End file.
